This invention relates to an optical integrated circuit usable in a reproducing device or an optical measurement device for an optical information recording medium such as an optical disk or a magneto-optical disk.
Some optical integrated circuits have a combination of a photodetector, a light condensing element (a focusing element), and a mirror on an optical waveguide. It is known to use such an optical integrated circuit in an optical pickup device for an optical disk or a magneto-optical disk.
Prior-art optical integrated circuits tend to be low in yield. The prior-art optical integrated circuits are generally unsuited to mass production. The prior-art optical integrated circuits tend to be large, heavy, and expensive.